MelloxNear: Oak Secrets
by XxWinter's AngelxX
Summary: A sad, but cute MelloxNear fanfiction. :3 My very first one, please review! 8D I'll be handing out cupcakes if you do!


Chapter One:  
It was a day like any other, yet a day that would never be the same. Near was sitting down on the floor, putting together a puzzle, while Mello was on his bed, muching away at his chocolate bar, his mind devouring the words from the book that were being poured into him. _Brian's Winter. Gary Paulsen._  
It was calm, tense. Despite the rain. Despite the thunder. Despite the lightening. It was calm. Out of the blue, Mello felt scared, and worried. _'Whats happening? What is this feeling?'_ Mello pondered. "Mello is everything alright?" Near asked in his monotoned voice, not looing up from his puzzle. "I'm fine you albino pain in my ass." Mello hated Near. Just his very presence angered him. It pissed him off that Roger made him and Near share a room. "If you say so." Near responded. In what seemed like hours, but in reality was only seconds, Linda walked into the room."Melloo! Neaar! Roger wants to see you!" Near picked up his puzzle and its pieces, and was off to Roger's office. "What for?" Mello asked. "I don't know, he just told me to get you two." Linda replied, still leaning on the door knob. With that, Mello finished off his chocolate, put down his book and headed for Roger's office. He had stopped at chapter eight. perfect timming.  
At last, The big wooden oak doors with the golden handles and hinges that lead to Roger's office was in sight. They seemed so...Haunting...Traumatizing...Scaring...What was behind those doors? Twisting the handles, Mello's stomache turned. Pushing the doors to open them, everything was but a blur, and ran in slow motion. It seemed to have taken forever to get to the other side of the iron gates.  
"What is it Roger?"

Chapter Two:  
The old man sat in his red velvet chair, his hands clasped in front of his mouth, his arms resting on the green mat with the golden corners on his desk, his eyes closed to keep the tears sorrow filled tears-drenched in pain from over-flowing. The second the old man opened his mouth;all was muted. The room began to spin and twirl as fast as it could. There was a ringing in Mello's ears, and he felt like he was going to faint. The words the old man spoke cut through the thick-as-mud air like razors cutting the skin-leaving a scar soul deep.  
"L's Dead."  
"**What!? No! L can't be dead! You're lying! L isn't dead!**" the blond protested. "If Roger says it is true, then it is true-he has nothing to gain from lying to us." Near said in that same mater-of-factly voice as usual, finishing his puzzle. "L" it read. Before Roger could say anything else, Mello walked out of the rrom, streams and rivers of tears falling from his cheeks. Mello slammed the bedroom door shut. "No, this isn't fair! L can't be dead!" he cried into his pillow. Near opened the door. But he hesitated to speak. '_Whats this I am feeling? Is it...sadness? Yes, but more like...sarrow...or..pitty._' but Near knew it was not for L's death, but for..._Mello_... "Mello, are you alright?" Near asked again. There was a hint of sandess in his usually monotoned voice. Mello, crying to much to realize that Near showed some emotion for him, grabbed the lamp, ripping its cord out of the wall, and threw it at Near. He ducked. The lamp shattered into a million pieces, like the boys heart. "Get the hell out!" Mello screamed with such hatred and anguish in his voice. Near did as he was told, and shut the door. Linda came walking down the hall. "Oh-Near! Roger says he wants to see you again!"  
Months had passed, and Roger wanted to see Near _again_. '_Damn that Near...Roger __**always**__ wants to see him, why the hell not ever me?_' the blonde wondered. Roger had indeed been seeing Near frequently since L died...  
'_...Why...?_' Mello wonderd.

Chapter Three:  
One day, Near came back from one of his and Roger's secret meetings. "Near, what is it that you and Roger **do** during your meetings?" Mello asked. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Near replied. Right then and there, Mello _knew_ he had to find out. Near wouldn't tell him, and that made him so fucking pissed off.  
The next day, Mello fallowed Near to Roger's office. The door was cracked just enough for him to see through. What he saw was heart stopping...  
Near stood before Roger. He hesitated, holding the top button to his shirt. "Near...You know what to do..." his voice seemed sinister...so...evil. "Please forgive me, but...I..." a single tear fell from the helpless boys cheek, while his bangs covered his eyes. "I don't want to." The boy said, looking at his bare feet. Mello's heart stopped. Roger stood up, and puched Near on his left cheek. Roger cought Near by his colar. Near face twords the window that was to his right, leaving the bruise and stream of blood comming from his lower lip on the left corner clear as crystal. "I don't care what you want-TAKE IT OFF!" Roger shouted. Within time, Near stood before him, bare, and cold. Scared, and saddened. Near got on his hands and knees, and turned to the door-the opposite direction of Roger...Roger unbuckled his belt...  
Mello looked away, tears in his eyes. He walked to his rrom, and shut the door. He sat down, and cried. Fifteen long minutes of sarrow and hesitation passed. Near walked into the room. Mello had a book in his hands, incase some one walked into the room. "N-Near...J-Just what is it that you and Roger do exactly...Y-ya know...during your meetings...?" Mello asked. Near shut the white door with the golden door knob. He put his back to the door, and slid down. His knees to his mouth, his arms wrapped around his legs..he began to craddle. "I-I don't want to talk about it." Near was about to cry. Mello threw his book across the room, ran over to Near, and did something neither of the two boys thoguht he'd ever do in a million years....He threw his arms around Near, and held him. The two boys cried in unison. "It's okay..It's okay Near..We'll get through this...We'll find help..."

_We..._

Being held in Mello's arms...Having a shoulder to cry on...Being warm at last..But there was something else...  
Near's heart felt light...and..like it was going to float away...

_It felt nice..._

Chapter Four:  
From that day on, Mello would hold Near. One day, Mello and Near were cuddling like usual...Near began to shiver. His breathing became uneasy. He faced Mello, his eyes closed, slowly getting closer..and closer. Mello closed his eyes and moved twords Near_closer...closer..._ Realizing what he was about to do, Mello quickly turned away. Near held his head down, on his hands and knees. He began to cry. "Mi-Miheru...I...I love you!" Near shouted, and cried heavily, but was washed over the two boys. Mello lifted Near by his chin. He cleared away his tears with his thumb. Their lips met, and moved everly so gently. Mello licked and nibbled at Near's lower lip. Near let out a small gasp, allowing an entrance. After mapping out eachohters' mouths, they fought for dominance, wich was won by Mello. When Near tried to back away, Mello put his arms around his waist, holding him closer, and began to suck greddily on Near's tounge. A moan escaped the albino boy. His once white body was entirely covered in blush. "I love you too, Near." Mello said, holding him closer. Near rested his head on Mello's chest, with Mello's right hand over Near's back, and on his shoulder.  
A knock came upon the door. Mello answered it. A lady with a perfect brown pony tail was standing at the door. Her eyes were the richest brown that reminded Mello of chocolate. She was wearing a loose thin pink shirt with brown trimming-golden circular sparkles on on the brown trimming. She was waering jeans, and white tennis shoes. She bent over. "Hi hun! My name is Robin, and I'll be taking the place of Roger from now on. May I speak to Near?" her voice was innocent, and her big eyes full of life backed that up. But Mello was angry. _Scared_. "No." he stated, loudly, and assertive. "Hm?" Robin was confused. "Not alone." he said, his voice trembling, on the verge of tears. "Oh, so I guess you know then."  
Robin walked to Near's bed, wich hasn't been used since Mello had found out-Near had been sleeping in the bed with Mello. "Near, Roger has been arrested. And I know, it'll be a while before you can trust me-or anyone else for that matter, but...I won't hurt you. I love children, but not like he did. I truely do see you all as my own. I'll do my best to make sure that you feel safe." She stood up and dusted her pants off. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have to speak to Linda." Before she left. "Oh and, don't worry if anyone else finds out, I'll be sure for them not to tease you. I personally think it's cute." The boys gasped slightly and blushed deeply. Mello looked away and slammed the door shut. Robin chuckled.

**~A Year Later~**  
The area that the Whammy House was in was under a tornado watch...Near was shivering. Mello held him tighter. Being so close for so long...Mello couldn't take it anymore. He _had_ to have him... Their tounges danced for nearly ten minutes. Then Mello went a bit furter...Her began to kiss down Near's neck-searching for a weakspot. Just behind his hear-almost the back of his neck. It was hot-that it was so hard to please him... He licked and nibbled at the area. Mello bit Near, and began sucking on his flesh. Near moaned. Mello wanted to hear him moan even more...  
Mello began to un-button Near's shirt, and kissed down his chest. Near's skin was pale, smoothe, and cold. Mello's lips eventually found their way back to Near's. They began to make out even more. Mello's hands were roaming Near's body. Near moaned. Goosebumps covered the albino's body. Mello's cold, cold hands moved lower...He grabbed the waist of Near's pants that were as soft as cotton... He began to pull them down slightly, and kissed down his chest. Near finaly began to think. "Wait-!" he said, his whole body covered in blush, and sweat. "Mello, this isn't a good idea...I-I mean, y-your two years older than me-a-a-and w-we're not even the right age to begin with-" Mello adored Near-he was all cute and blushy and stuttery. Mello licked just the top of Near's throbbing member, slowly. "Mello!" Near moaned. Mello mapped out his entire cock. Near squeezed onto the pillow and turned his head-thrashing about, doing his best not to scream-not to wake the rest of Whammy's... "Mello, I-I'm going to cum..." Mello engulfed Near's hardening length in his mouth.. Moving his hand in a back and forth motion. Near's breathing was once again uneven. Eventually, he _couldn't_ scream. Mello allowed Near to slowly go down his throught. Mello took off his pants and began to thrush into Near. "M..More...H-harder...f-f-faster..." Near was loving every bit of it...Then finaly, after about five minutes, the climax of the story arrived...The two boys' stomaches were covered in eachother-and themselves-a mix. Mello layed down next to Near again. Near cuddled next to Mello, sweaty and entirely covered in blsuh. "I love you." he said, out of breath. "I love you too, Near."

At that moment, they _knew_ they'd be together...  
forever...

_Forever..._

* * *

_yaaaaaaaaaay!!! My very first fan-fiction! Well, my second...My best fanfiction!! XD My first one was mattxmello, but I deleted it because it made me emo! D: (they killed eachother in the end because they got bored and mello left matty and he was a cutter and was going to hang himself but saw sayuu getting kidnapped and fallowed her and the guys who kidnapped her and found melsies! 8D but then they shot eachother and Linda's younger clone found them in their old room) SEEEEE??? LOL! But please review-Ill make you all okonomiyaki!! :D OrIll just make you cookies. :3 Thankiieees!!! X3 _


End file.
